Roy Harper (New Earth)
Roy was Oliver Queen's sidekick but due to unknown circumstances Roy was kicked out of his position and Oliver took his stocks that were given to him within Q-Core, leaving him to his own devices. Roy became a depressed alcoholic and death seeker who attempts to commit a variation of suicide by fighting Killer Croc. Croc figures out what Roy's doing and stops him and gives him a pep talk, which Roy thanks him for.Red Hood and the Outlaws #3 (November 2011) Soon after Roy starts beginning Recovery with Killer Croc as his sponsor,Red Hood and the Outlaws #4 (December 2011) but this does not keep Roy out of trouble as he ends up later in an exotic middle eastern jail where he must constantly carry a weighed ball. This all resulted from helping a Middle Eastern nation over throw a dictator, the liberated people then turned on Roy and threw him in jail. All this had occurred in a failed attempt to contact Jason. Rescued by his benefactor Jason and the alien princess Starfire, Roy regains his bow and quiver as he tries to regain a relationship with his former ally Starfire (who was also a member of the Teen Titans at one point). As Jason talks to himself at a bar, Roy decides that instead of friendship he would pursue Starfire sexually and does so but doesn't let that distract him from noticing Jason's disappearance from their getaway island. |Abilities = Master Archer: Red Arrow possesses no superhuman attributes, but he is a marksman of incredible accuracy. He is extremely adept at the use of the bow and arrow. Vixen once "absorbed" Roy's archery ability during training practice and was able to hit the bulls-eye of a standard target from 200 meters away. Its because of this that its assumed that Red Arrow can also hit his targets from 200 meters away. Vixen didn't specify that this was a maximum range so its possible that Red Arrow can hit the bullseye target that surpasses 200 meters away. Weapons Proficiency: Master of Moo Gi Gong. Red Arrow is extremely proficient with a wide array of weaponry. He has the ability to take virtually any object and use it in combat as an effective weapon. Martial Arts Master: Red Arrow has been trained by Black Canary and Oliver Queen, both masters of a variety of martial arts, the former being one of the most skilled martial artist on the planet. Red Arrow has also been tutored throughout his life by Hal Jordan, a skilled boxer and regularly sparred with Nightwing. Therefore, it stands to reason that Red Arrow is a master of hand-to-hand combat. Master Detective: Though not in the same league as Batman and Elongated Man, Red Arrow possesses keen analytical skills and deductive ability. |Strength = Roy has the strength and physique of a human being who has rigorously trained his body into a weapon. | Weaknesses = * Phantom Limb: Roy's prosthetic limb leaves him with constant phantom limb pain. * Drug Addiction: Roy has returned to using drugs, his drug of choice is heroin however after joining Deathstroke's Titans he's become addicted to something that Slade gave him personally. |Equipment = * Electronic Pulse: Much like Nightwing and other members of the Bat-Family, Red Arrow's suit is capable of emitting an electronic pulse. It is unknown, however, whether or not his suit is capable of emitting only one pulse, like Batman's and Nightwing's, or several. |Weapons = * Custom Bow * Trick Arrows * Firearms Roy also has been known to use an M40A3 US sniper rifle with a kryptonite bullet on at least one occasion. His original Arsenal costumes were equipped with other exotic weaponry including a boomerang and electrified bolo. |Notes = Other Versions of Roy Harper *The character of Roy Harper (in the identity of Speedy) was first introduced in the early 1940's alongside that era's Green Arrow. Years later, any adventures shared by the duo that took place before 1960 were attributed to the "Earth-Two" versions of their characters. Speedy's origin, costume, and abilities are virtually unchanged from his 1940's incarnation; however, the "Earth-Two" version differed significantly in that he never aged significantly and was a member of both the Seven Soldiers of Victory and the All-Star Squadron. Following the Crisis in 1985, Earth-Two was destroyed, and the Earth-Two versions of Green Arrow and Speedy were wiped from history- their roles on the Seven Soliders of Victory were retroactively filled by Alias, The Spider and Stuff, The Chinatown Kid. Since the Infinite Crisis it is clear that many people remember the former existence of Earth-Two: it has yet to be determined whether the Earth-Two Speedy and Green Arrow have resumed their places in history. *From 1967 to 1969, a version of Speedy appeared in a "Teen Titans" segment on the animated television series "The Superman/Aquaman Hour." The version of Speedy presented did not differ at all from the characterization concurrently presented in DC Comics. *In 1996, the name "Red Arrow" was first coined in the mini-series Kingdom Come. This alternate-future version of Roy Harper sports the same costume he has recently been given in Justice League of America, with the addition of a goatee similar to Oliver Queen's. This future version of Roy Harper becomes a member of the Superman/Wonder Woman aligned "Justice League of the World," and is the father of that universe's Red Hood- his daughter, Lian. Red Arrow is killed in the cataclysm that occurs in issue #4 of the series. |Trivia = * Roy played in the band "Great Frog." * In 2007, DC Direct released a Red Arrow action figure as part of their Justice League of America line. |Links = *Arsenal article at Titanstower.com *Arsenal (Pre-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe *Arsenal (Post-Flashpont) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the New DC Universe }} Category:Living Characters Category:Archers Category:Archery Category:Sidekicks Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:1941 Character Debuts Category:Justice League of America members Category:Firearms Category:Martial Arts Category:Investigation Category:Missing Limb Category:Detectives Category:Teen Titans members Category:Outsiders members Category:Checkmate members Category:Titans members Category:Golden-Age Characters